Nightwing
Robin (real name Dick GraysonWeisman, Greg (2010-08-12). Question #12393. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-29.) is a member of The Team, and the protégé of Batman. He is incredibly agile, with agility at a level equal to or above that of his own mentor. Furthermore, Robin is a vastly skilled martial artist, and a capable technology expert. Within the team, he has been a vigilante for the longest time, fighting crime for 4 years under the tutelage of Batman, since the age of 9.Comic-Con: Young Justice & Characters video Personality Because he is only thirteen, Robin is slightly immature, toying around with and manipulating villains and getting into trouble. No doubt brought on by the fact that he has been trained by Batman, Robin gets along very well with people who are older than him. Despite Batman's influence on Robin, the two have very contradicting personalities. While his mentor is cold and very serious, Robin's demeanor is quite the opposite. Robin is naturally a very lighthearted individual who seems to take joy in nearly everything that he does. While on missions, he can often be heard laughing in the middle of battles, particularly during acrobatic feats, though this is possibly used to simply intimidate foes due to the echoing and creepy nature of his laugh. When simply interacting with his friends, Robin behaves in a jovial and often times "little brother"-like role, in which he jokes freely about his teammates, and even pokes fun at them when they make mistakes. He seems to have a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash, whom he is able to joke with and often treats like a brother of sorts. Robin also seems to take great pleasure in over-thinking words, and re-working them in childishly odd manners. For example, after hearing the word "underwhelmed" and "overwhelmed", he began to question why people were never just "whelmed", and thus proceeded to use that word at assorted moments, often incorrectly. Despite his childlike behavior at times, Robin is a natural tactical thinker, often coming up with plans for the team on the fly, and figuring out complex situations faster than many of his teammates. He is also very pragmatic and prefers to think ahead. During the team's brief scuffle with Guardian, Robin took the liberty to activate the elevator to escape instead of fighting alongside his team and he had no qualms about Miss Martian delving into his mind to retrieve his memories, something Artemis was uneasy about. He's an extremely intelligent individual. Robin initially considered himself to be the natural leader of The Team, citing his longer experience as a hero. However, this experience and his strong working relationship with Batman led him to mistakenly assume that the other members of the team would understand and follow his plans without him explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on their first mission against Kobra and Bane. He subsequently claimed that Aqualad would be a better leader for the team. While Aqualad accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the team expected Robin to eventually take the mantle, due to the fact he was more suited for the job. Still, Robin seems to be a bit resentful of Aqualad as leader of the team, due to the fact Batman pays him more attention during missions. However, Bruce later tries to ease his resentment, by playing a one-on-one game of basketball when they return to Wayne Manor. Characteristics Robin is a 13 year old vigilante. He looks fairly tall for his age, and has a slight, muscular build, since he is an acrobat and skilled at martial arts. He has short black hair and wears a mask or sunglasses to cover his eyes. Later, however, Robin has dark blue eyes. Clothing His uniform is comprised of a red tunic, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allows him great mobility. On his tunic, an "R" symbol is visible, and around his waist he wears a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. Around his shoulders he wears a cape that is black on the outer lining but pale gold on the inner lining. To protect his identity, Robin wears a black stylized domino mask at all times. While he wears the mask, his eyes appear completely white. When he is dressed as a civilian, Robin is seen wearing a black or dark brown jacket, black or dark blue jeans and a green or orange hoodie. He also wears black sunglasses to cover his eyes to hide his secret identity. When he goes to the beach, he wears dark blue swim trunks with a red lining. Robin is shown in a picture at his school, Gotham Academy, wearing a school uniform and without a mask or glasses. When Robin was working out in Wayne Manor, he was without glasses or mask, and appeared to have dark blue eyes. He was shown wearing a tight blue and white gym shirt, black pants, and blue and white striped wristbands. History Early Life Richard "Dick" Grayson is the child of the acrobatic circus family "The Flying Graysons" of Haley's circus. His parents, John and Mary Grayson, along with his older cousin and Aunt fell to their deaths in a trapeze "accident" by the means of Tony Zucco when he was 9. His Uncle also fell with the rest of his family but survived only to be permanently paralyzed. Richard has since lived with Bruce Wayne and made the transformation to Robin under Bruce's training (even bringing Zucco to justice together).Young Justice issue#6 Robin intensely fears that he might not be as fearless as his family (both biological and adoptive) is supposed to be.Young Justice Face Your Fears Present Robin arrives just in time to stop Mr. Freeze from wrecking more habit on the city. Landing atop and jumping off the dome encasing Mr. Freeze, Robin manages to temporarily down Mr. Freeze and, by throwing two birdarangs, manages to damage the glass. This allows Batman to swoop in a deliver a devastating punch to Mr. Freeze. Soon after dealing with Mr. Freeze, he along with Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash received a tour of the Hall of Justice, the Justice League's faux headquarters. But Speedy soon informed them of the true base: the Watchtower, an orbiting satellite and voiced his distaste of being treated like a sidekick. , Aqualad and Kid Flash fight their way out of Cadmus.]] Soon after Speedy's departure, the Justice League is called away on a mission, while a secondary situation involving a fire at Cadmus Labs occurs. The young heroes decide to infiltrate Cadmus (based on Batman voicing his long standing suspicions about the lab) where they uncovered the hidden genomorph project. They then investigated Project Kr (chemical symbol for the element krypton) and discover a pod containing Superboy whom they release hoping to assist him. However he, alongside a mind-controlled Guardian instead turns against them and they are captured by and turned over to Mark Desmond. After reporting the break in to the Cadmus' board of directors, Desmond is ordered to clone and dispose of the heroes, thereby safeguarding their hidden activities from being known by the public and gaining spies close to the Justice League. As the cloning process was being administered, Superboy arrived after overcoming the mind-control and freed the heroes before the four of them made their escape. takes a stand against their mentors.]] Robin outsmarted Desmond by hacking the Cadmus systems, which gave them a head start. After they made it to the top floor, they were confronted by Desmond, who had mutated himself into a mindless monster Blockbuster, driven solely by the desire to halt their escape at any cost. During the battle, Robin had the other young heroes destroy the pillars supporting the ground facility of Cadmus, collapsing the building on themselves and Blockbuster. After the battle, the young heroes confronted their mentors about the way they had been treated and stated that together they had formed a powerful team, and that it was time they were treated as partners rather than sidekicks. Batman and the League eventually conceded to the idea, and opted to turn the group of teen heroes into the Justice League's covert black-ops team. They then gave the new team their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member: Miss Martian. On July 17, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash help Speedy defeat Brick. After his defeat, The three heroes attempt to convince Speedy to join their team, but prove unsuccessful, as he scoffs and belittles the team for submitting to the League. arrives at the scene.]] Returning to Mount Justice, Red Tornado suggested the kids work on team-building skills.This eventually resulted in the team revealing their real names to each other. The only exceptions were Superboy who had no other name at the time, and Robin who was under orders of Batman to keep his identity secret. Later, the team takes a trip in Miss Martian's ship. During the flight, Red Tornado informs them of a disturbance at Happy Harbor Power Plant. While investigating, they encounter Mister Twister and do battle. The team, however, is handed a humiliating defeat after mistaking him for Red Tornado after listening to Miss Martians advice. The Team becomes distrustful of her, and tells her to stay behind. Robin and the rest of the team, barring Miss martian, soon catch up to Mister Twister and battle against him, though their attempts are fruitless. Miss Martian soon communicates with them telepathically and informs them of a plan. The plan is successful, as Mister Twister is fooled by Miss Martian's disguise and is dealt an array of attacks by each member of the team. Robin deals the final blow by throwing explosive Birdarangs at him. The defeated operator is then crushed with a boulder by Miss Martian despite Kaldur trying to stop her. Luckily, the operator was also a robot. Kaldur admits that he, and the rest of the team, should have trusted her more. Back at the cave, Robin, Wally, and Kaldur comment on how the team may work out, despite what Speedy might think. arrives at Santa Prisca.]] Robin and the others are aboard the Bio ship to complete their assigned mission to investigate the illegal super steroid Venom. While, Robin reminisces about Batman assigning them the mission and of the fact that he left it to the team to decide upon the leader. Nearing Santa Prisca, Aqualad is dropped in first to dispose of the security systems. After he completes this, he gives the green-light to draw closer. After the rest of the team lands, Aqualad tells them to head for the factory while he tracks them to rendezvous at a later point. While walking through the forest, Robin checks his computer to determine the safest route. Superboy soon hears footsteps, which prompts Kid Flash to ask Robin what to do; but without him noticing, Robin has already disappeared into the jungle. This prompts Kid Flash to search for Robin, which leads him to blow their cover to the enemies. A firefight ensues, forcing both Robin and Aqualad to intervene. argue over who should lead the team.]] With the scuffle over, Aqualad and Robin discuss the situation and ultimately comes to the conclusion that Kobra is hoarding Venom. Still, this did not satisfy Robin, as he wished to find out the reason behind it. Kid Flash is not amused by the fact that the team is remaining in Santa Prisca because of Robin's decision. Robin flatly states that the team needs a leader, but Kid Flash rejects Robin's self-proposal, on the grounds that he is a 13 year-old kid who left the team earlier without a word. Robin retorts with a sarcastic remark on Wally being a mature 15 year-old who blew the teams cover the first chance he got. The argument is cut short as Bane interrupts to offer his help, to which Aqualad agrees. The freed Bane then directs them to a hidden cave, which leads the team inside the factory unnoticed. Robin and Kid Flash impulsively run ahead for their own business. Robin finds his way into a computer lab. After taking out a grunt, he begins collecting data on the Kobra Venom. He is soon greeted by Kid Flash and the two discuss the formula. After coming up with a reason why Kobra managed to create such a super formula, Robin attempts to contact Aqualad, but is unable to, due to static. Robin and Kid Flash are forced to leave the lab after their teammates were discovered. During the scuffle, Robin heads off to sabotage Sportsmaster's helicopter. After he finished, he intercepts Kobra and challenges him, though Kobra refuses and instead tasks Shimmer to deal with him. Before the fight gets underway, Robin is forced to retreat due to commands by Aqualad to regroup. Robin regroups with the team and escapes to a location in a cave. There Robin is bemused by the fact that his first mission as leader turned out terrible. Aqualad lectures Robin on what he did wrong, and how a leader should act. This prompts Robins initial disapproval, but quickly realizes his mistakes and recommends Aqualad as leader. Kid Flash disapproves, believing he would be a better leader, but changes his mind after Robin points out that Aqualad is the natural leader. Ultimately, everyone agrees and Aqualad is chosen as the leader of the team. Aqualad accepts this role, but tells his role as leader is only temporary, that Robin was born to lead this team someday. With the leader now chosen, Aqualad planned a counterattack. While heading outside the cave, the team is met by Bane, who plans on blowing up the cave with the heroes in it. He is easily thwarted when Kid Flash snatches the controller for the bombs and is subsequently taken out by Superboy. During the counterattack, Robin heads for Kobra. He throws a Batrope at Shimmer, easily taking her out, leaving Kobra to fend for himself. Despite his dislike of getting his hands dirty, Kobra finally recognizes Robin as someone whom he, a god, must stoop down to conquer. Robin goes after him with a knee to the face, but that is blocked. The grounded Robin then attempts to sweep Kobra off his feet with a swift kick, but that is evaded. Robin follows up with an attempt to land a kick to his face, but that, too, is blocked. Kobra successfully counters with his own kick. Robin quickly recovers, but is taunted by Kobra. In the next scene, Robin is shown to be soundly defeated by Kobra. It is not until when the rest of the team arrives that Kobra retreats. With everything settled, Robin teases Aqualad that he has to explain of the mess to Batman now that he is the leader. When they return to the cave, Batman grills the team for their actions, but praises them for being able to react to sudden changes. During the team's first training session with Black Canary, an alert was given to the team that they had a new mission, which involved delivering the disassembled pieces of an Amazo robot to STAR Labs. Robin and Superboy teamed up to guard one truck of Amazo's body, while the rest of the team guarded the other. However, they were attacked by Professor Ivo's MONQIs, and due to Superboy's anger and impulsive nature, they escaped with the Amazo parts. Superboy proceeded to rush off in pursuit, leaving behind Robin. Together, Robin and Kid Flash tracked Amazo, Ivo and Superboy to Gotham City, and more specifically, Robin's own school Gotham City Academy. There, they found Superboy fighting the robot and proceeded to help. The three heroes (along with a mysterious archer) worked together to defeat the robot, and surprisingly soothing Superboy's anger somewhat. On August 8, the team proceeded to enjoy a day of fun on the beach, sans Kid Flash who was stuck in school back in Central City. They were then assembled by Batman and the League, to meet their new member Artemis, before being assigned protective detail of Dr. Serling Roquette, who was rescued by Roy, now going by the name of Red Arrow. Dr. Roquette was responsible for creating a sort nano-bot so powerful they could destroy anything it came into contact with and absorb the information from items that they consumed, and now that she's done their dirty work the League of Shadows wanted her dead before she could devise a anti-virus to counteract the nanotechnology. The team proceeded to do their best to protect her, but found the Shadows' agent Cheshire far more dangerous than originally thought. Locating where the nano-bots were, Robin and Superboy proceeded to stop the League of Shadows from activating it on Wayne Tech, while the others attempted to get an virus implanted into the nanobots. Dr. Roquette managed to send the virus to Robin, who used his wrist computer to upload it to Wayne Tech and shut down the robots before they could do any real damage. Powers & Abilities Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. Robin is also the Team's strategist, intellect and most importantly, their hacker. Due to these skills, Robin is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Team, and has also been crime fighting the longest. Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. * Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Robin has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. ** Speed: Robin is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a teen of his age. ** Endurance: Robin's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. ** Agility: Robin has proven to be at the peak of human agility. ** Strength: Robin's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary teenager due to the conditioning he received from Batman. In an interesting scene he was able to punch a small crater into a stone or concrete wall. * Movement: ** Master Martial Artist: Robin can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. ** Master Acrobat: Robin has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. ** Master of Stealth: Robin is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. ** Escape Artistry: Robin is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. ** Marksmanship: Robin is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Artemis and Red Arrow. He utilizes his Birderangs and almost never misses his target. * Mental: ** Detective Skills: Robin has shown impressive deductive reasoning. ** Vehicle Driver: Excellent at motorcycle driving. ** Master Hacker and Computer Technician: Robin has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. ** Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Ask Greg question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. Weaknesses Despite his intense training with Batman, Robin has all the weaknesses of a human 13 year old boy, and usually must resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes rather than taking them head-on like other heroes might. Robin has shown a lack of conventional teamwork, where during certain situations, he would disappear abruptly either to scout ahead or perform some other sort of task, without notifying anyone else. This is not due to any ego or inconsideration however, but instead because of the fact that while working with Batman, their partnership has grown to the level where they can anticipate each other's moves without having to vocalize them. While this works well for him and Batman, this does not work with the rest of The Team. Robin's immaturity and childlike confidence in his own abilities has also proven to be a weakness as he will impulsively attempt to combat opponents who are either superior in terms of fighting skills to his own or metahumans who are considerably dangerous, such as during his one-on-one fight with Kobra or a mind-controlled Superboy. Equipment Weapons Like Batman, Robin carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt that substitutes for superpowers and allows flexibility in attack type. These include: Holographic computer.jpg|Robin uses his holographic computer. Robins birdarangs.jpg|Robin using birdarangs in combat. Eskrima sticks.png|Robin fighting with Eskrima sticks. * Birdarangs: Shuriken like objects,acting like boomerangs, that are used as long range attack weapons with various uses, such as explosive, or ones that release gas. * Grappling guns: Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Robin the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can been lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. * Eskrima sticks: Another close combat weapon, these are twin fighting sticks that Robin uses, often while in civilian garb. * Taser: Robin carries around a hand-held taser, that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to slow down Superboy. * Gas pellets: Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows Robin to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. * Holographic Computer: Robin also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gives him easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that he can hook up to larger systems that allows him access. Vehicles * Robin's motorcycle: Robin has his own personal mode of transportation, a customized sports coupe motorcycle. When its battle mode is activated, the motorcycle splits in half. The back half turns into a flying laser cannon that protects Robin from attack. It can also split into a pocket bike if the main body is heavily damaged and is activated through Robin's glove computer. Relationships Batman Robin became Bruce's partner and the very first sidekick and the youngest in the hero world. Batman's general opinion of Robin, although rarely stated vocally, is high. When working in the field, they behave as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seems to attempt to treat Robin as a partner, rather than simply a sidekick, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceding to his points should they prove correct or logical. Batman is very protective of Robin (such as not allowing him to ever reveal his identity to the rest of his teammates) which villains use to their advantage; but they underestimate Robin's ability which commonly leads to their downfall. He seems to also view Robin as a natural leader of the Team, but has not pushed him into the role. Despite his new duties as a member of the Team, Robin still lives primarily in Gotham and works alongside Batman when not on League Business, unless matters are urgent enough that he must substitute work with the team with missions alongside the Dark Knight. Batman does not display it easily, but he loves Robin, and shows it through "tough love", as one could call it. Robin has similar feelings in return. Aqualad Due to being one of the oldest members of the team, Aqualad is naturally the team's big brother. This relationship is most obvious between Robin and Aqualad. While Aqualad is the mature rational older brother, Robin behaves far more impulsively and immaturely, which often results in Aqualad having to keep him in check. However, despite their extreme differences in personality, the pair of them get along very well, showing great respect for each other. When time came for the team to chose a field leader, Robin initially saw himself as the most appropriate leader of the team, citing his greater experience despite being the youngest member of the team. However, Aqualad explained that Robin's experience and his strong working relationship with Batman meant that Robin assumed his teammates could follow his plans without much explanation, whereas the team really needed a leader who would be clear. Robin instead suggested that Aqualad should be the team's leader, and Aqualad accepted. Nevertheless, Aqualad claimed that Robin was a natural leader and would one day be ready to take control of the team. Despite this, Robin has been shown on at least one occasion to get jealous of the attention Batman gives to Aqualad due to his status as team leader. Artemis As for right now, the friendship between Artemis and Robin is also underdeveloped, due to a lack of interaction. However, when Artemis first joined the team, he seemed to be one of the quickest in the group to accept her without question. Furthermore, when Kid Flash continued to give her a hard time, he was quick to defend her and ask Kid Flash ease off on her. Artemis and Robin also share in common the fact that they are the only two members of the team not to have superpowers. They will both attend Gotham Academy. Kid Flash Robin's closest friend in the team is Kid Flash (Wally West), having met and been friends before the creation of the team. Despite Batman's orders for Robin not to reveal his secret identity, Robin openly admitted to him which school he attended in Gotham. Robin trusts Kid Flash to such a great degree that he has revealed his secret identity to him. They are constantly joking with one another, and a share a close familiar relationship that seems reminiscent of brothers. While they are obviously close, they enjoy to poke fun at and mock each other when one or the other fails at something. They bicker quite often regarding assorted inane topics. However, an argument regarding the role of who would be the leader of the team arose and Robin felt he was more suited for role, while Kid Flash felt that he was. Kid Flash called Robin "a 13-year-old kid" and Robin sarcastically dubbed him "a mature 15". In the end, they both agreed that Aqualad was more well-suited for the role. Robin often calls him "KF" and "Kid" as a nickname and in return, Kid Flash calls him "Rob". Miss Martian The friendship between Robin and Miss Martian as of now is rather underdeveloped. They rarely have had much one-on-one interaction, but they do seem to get along rather well. Early on, Robin seemed to have a slight crush on her, sometimes competing with Kid Flash. Robin also seems particularly interested in Miss Martian's numerous abilities, and enjoys watching her use her shape-shifting powers in particular. Miss Martian meanwhile seems to see him as a little brother, smiling at his jokes and even ignoring his immature behavior. He calls her by the nickname "Miss M" (also sometimes calls her by her real name, M'gann.). Superboy The friendship between Superboy and Robin is also somewhat underdeveloped as of the moment. During their initial encounter, Superboy seems to dislike Robin solely due to he fact that Robin had issued him orders. However, it seems that Superboy has come to accept Robin's tactical thinking and even orders as a good thing, and has not as of yet had another outburst for when Robin tells him to do something. The pair of them are often teamed up together when the group splits up, which seems to work moderately well as neither of them seem to have any particular issues against each other. However, Superboy's impulsive anger often interferes with Robin's attempts at thinking up a plan for them to work together. Still, like the others, Superboy seems to treat Robin like a little brother of sorts, although not as emotionally as Aqualad. He has even at times taken on Robin's own play on words such as saying, "Feeling the aster", and smiling at Robin. Superboy has shown indications of jealousy at Batman and Robin's relationship, although this has not impacted his personal relationship with Robin. Alfred Pennyworth Alfred is the butler of the Wayne family and primary caregiver for both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. His history with them has not been revealed yet, however he seems to take a great interest in their well-being and pride in their relationship as a father and son, smiling as Bruce offers to play basketball with Dick, while claiming it's training. Appearances Production Notes Greg Weisman stated that he chose Dick Grayson as Robin because Young Justice was sort of a Robin origin story and putting Jason Todd or Tim Drake would be doing injustice to the series. Trivia * Batman has forbidden Robin from revealing his true identity, leading him to wear dark glasses when in civilian clothes, even around other members of The Team. Kid Flash knows his secret identity, but it's a secret that he alone knows. * He attends Gotham City Academy, where he has won awards. A school photo that reads "2011 Gotham City Academy Mathlete Honoree Dick Grayson" is hanging in a trophy cabinet there that Superboy destroys. * Jesse McCartney claims that Robin does not have a love interest.McCartney, Jesse (2010-11-26). "Jesse McCartney Talks "Young Justice"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-11. * Robin's laughter is a trait that has never been shown in previous versions of the character in other media, but a new trait for this series. This trait could though be a minor reference to the fact that Dick Grayson was at times called "a Laughing Daredevil". Background in Comics & Other Media * Dick Grayson as Robin is considered the first official adolescent sidekick in comic book mythology. This is subtly hinted at in the show by stating the Robin has been working as a sidekick longer than everyone else. * In the comics' main timeline there have been four other Robins aside from Dick Grayson: Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown and Damian Wayne. ** Additional non-canonical Robins include Carrie Kelley in Dark Knight Returns, Robert Chang in Digital Justice, Alfred in Dark Allegiances, Richart Graustark in Thrillkiller, Robin Drake in Riddle of the Beast, Rochelle Wayne in Reign of Terror, Rodney (a non-human ape) in Dark Knight Dynasty, Tengu in 1996 Elseworlds, and Tris Plover in Legends of the Dead Earth. * In the original Young Justice comic series, the role of Robin was held by Tim Drake, rather than Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson as Robin, Nightwing and Batman meanwhile has been a member of such teams as the Teen Titans, the Titans, the Outsiders and the Justice League of America. * In the comics, Dick Grayson has twice used the Batman identity. His first stint as Batman was during which Bruce was recovering mentally and physically from having his back broken. The second stint came from Bruce Wayne being lost in time for a year. When Bruce Wayne returned, he and Dick shared the Batman mantle due to the events of Batman Incorporated. Other identities that he has used in the past include Robin the Boy Wonder, Nightwing and for a short time Renegade. Following the DCU reboot, Dick Grayson has returned to the Nightwing identity. * This is the twelfth animated incarnation of Dick Grayson. Previous versions have included The Adventures of Batman, The Batman/Superman Hour, Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder, The New Scooby-Doo Movies, The Super Friends, DC Animated Universe (Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures), Teen Titans, The Batman, Justice League: The New Frontier, Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Batman: Under the Red Hood. * Dick Grayson has appeared in several live-action mediums including "The Batman and Robin Serials", the Adam West and Burt Ward Batman TV series, and in the films Batman Forever and Batman and Robin. Although he never appeared, Dick Grayson was also mentioned briefly in an episode of the series "Birds of Prey" as a former partner to Batman. * As Nightwing, his trademark weapons are his eskrima sticks. Robin is seen using eskrima sticks in the episode "Schooled". * This is one of the preeminent occasions where a team of teenage heroes included Dick Grayson, but did not have him leading the team from the start. In both comics and the Teen Titans cartoon, Dick Grayson has always been immediately tapped as team leader. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team